spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Phantom
' ' Danny Phantom is the protagnist of the Danny Phantom series. He appeared in several SpongeBob episodes. He also has his own Series: The Nicktoons Interview. Personality He is 50% boy and 50% ghost. He is 14 years old. He wants to be a ghost hunter when he grows up. He wishes he was never born in A wishful Christmas. He wants his revenge on SpongeBob for stealing his show. Rivalry with SpongeBob and friends *Danny, Sam and Tucker face off against SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy in Sponge vs. Ghost. *He and his parents have an invention competiton with the Cheeks family. *He played Rock, Paper, Scissors with Sandy Cheeks, and since she won, Plankton will turn her into a baby. Quotes *"(gasp) OMG! Bossquirrel!" *"Whatever. Let's do this thing. Do your worst!" *"First of all, they're called HAMBURGERS, not KRABBY PATTYS! And second of all, I can't eat them underwater. I need air to live like Sandy!" *"Security guards? Really? That's the best you can do, SpongeBob?" *"Goin' Ghost!" *"Give me a High-Tail. (gives Sandy a high-five, except they use their tails)" *"It says, 'Dear the Fetons, our Treedome has been cracked, so me and my family are moving into your house forever. Sincerely, Sandy Cheeks'." *"Let me get this straight. You want me to play Rock, Paper, Scissors with Sandy Cheeks, and whoever wins, you'll turn them into a baby?" *"Fine. You're on. But why would I wanna win? That's ridiculous! I don't want to get turned into a-" *"Yeah, they are. Just ask Sandy. She's one!" *"Looking for me, Cheeks?" *"Jazz, I got this letter from that giant talking squirrel thing." *"It says, 'Dear Danny Feton, We killed Sam and Tucker while you were sleeping early. If you want them back, come and get them! Sincerely, Sandy, Randy and Bossquirrel.' Yeah, right. She must forgot that prank for April Fool's Day." *"Oh, no! She wasn't kidding! She killed them! MOM! DAD!" *"It says, 'Dear Dany Feton, We killed Sam and Tucker. Now we're gonna do the same thing to your parents and sister if you don't hurry! Sincerely, Sandy, Randy and Bossquirrel.' OH, NO!" *"You let me out of this staff right here and right now, Cheeks!" *"(groans) Way to go, Sam. Now we're lost!" *"Yeah, but it was your idea for finding King Neptune's crown in the first place! Besides, Tucker has the PDA." *"SpongeBob, you're not gonna believe this." *"No, not that! There are a bunch of zombies eating people in our towns! The bitten people turn into more of them!" *"I saw them bite Sandy." *"Come on. We're going zombie hunting." *"(groans) It's a ZOMBIE INVASION, SpongeBob. Now grab all the guns you can carry and let's go!" *"Well, use your head. LITERALLY!" *"HEY! You're the one that's stealing my show!" *"Laugh all you want, SpongeBob. But when we steal our show back, we will be the ones laughing, at you." *"BEHOLD! The power of Foreshadow!" *"I did, Danny Phantom. 50% ghost, 50% boy. Wanting revenge on you for stealing my show. Haha!" Friends *SpongeBob (one-sided) *Patrick (one-sided) *Sandy (one-sided) *Sam *Tucker Enemies *SpongeBob (one-sided) *Patrick (one sided) *Sandy (one-sided) Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Devon's Friends Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Battle of the Cartoons Category:Main Characters